


i wanna be your morning baby, from now on be alright (until always)

by confectionary



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Late night talks, Lee Jihoon has a crush, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soonhoon - Freeform, cheolsoo if u squint, first time kisses, jihoon feels FEELINGS, jisoo appears for like 5 secs lol, soonyoung is lowkey a flirt, they're both sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confectionary/pseuds/confectionary
Summary: In the late hours of the night, there are only two things on Lee Jihoon's mind: work, and Kwon Soonyoung.





	i wanna be your morning baby, from now on be alright (until always)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the lovechild of me not being able to sleep on a school night and my obsession with 20. Featuring: hardworking SoonHoon, Lee Jihoon and his energy drinks, subtle Kwon Soonyoung, and a very conflicted father hen, Choi Seungcheol. Enjoy!

The satisfying ‘pop’ of a can opening echoes throughout the room as Lee Jihoon opens his 6th energy drink for the night, downs it in one go, and adds it to his pile. Time check? 1:23 am.

After a tiring day of photoshoots, performances, and radio shows, by 10 pm, the 13 members of Seventeen ate their Chinese takeout dinner in silence, communicating only in grunts and mumbles. By the grace of the gods, Jihoon escapes the dreaded chore of cleaning up after an intense game of rock-paper-scissors, immediately going to his room before Jeonghan could bribe him into helping, and got started on his work.

3 hours later, and he is nowhere near done. 

Tonight, Jihoon had opted for the floor of his bedroom instead of his beloved personal studio, attempting to find inspiration underneath his soft cotton blankets and hardwood floor. He’s leaning against the side of his bed, music sheets scattered all around the floor, and six tall cans of energy drinks stacked on top of each other. His laptop is playing a beat he made two days ago, during his session with Hansol. He hasn’t finished it yet, so the small duration of the audio repeats over and over again at a low volume, as to not disturb his other sleeping members.

Despite the long day and the current time, Jihoon is wide awake. He wants to write something, to do _anything_ , but his mind is blank. God, this is the 2nd rut he’s had in two weeks. His face remains impassive, but he’s frustrated, angry, and tired. He also kind of wants to pull all his hair out and scream.

But then, his bedroom door opens.

“Would it kill you to knock?” Jihoon doesn’t glance up from his music sheets. He already knows who it is.

Kwon Soonyoung, with all his dignity and glory, isn’t pouting. He really isn’t. But his bottom lip is jutting out just a little bit when Jihoon doesn’t even look at him as he closes the door. Soonyoung plops down on Jihoon’s bed with as much drama as he could muster, an over exaggerated sigh slipping past his lips. Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“No, but thinking about one more dance move might.” Soonyoung’s voice is muffled, he’s got his face buried in Jihoon’s pillow. After a frustrated groan, he twists around to lie on his back. “The things we love really do kill us in the end.” Jihoon snorts, but he doesn’t reply.

A moment of silence passes with the exception of Jihoon’s pencil scribbling on paper, along with his annoyed puffs of breath, before Soonyoung speaks again.

“Help me with the choreography for Don’t Wanna Cry.”

Jihoon stops writing and turns his head to raise an eyebrow at Soonyoung, who has his eyes closed. “It’s been four days.”

Soonyoung winces, “I know. Sorry. I don’t know why I can’t get it,” and readily waits for an earful from the other. But instead, all he gets is a sigh.

“I haven’t finished or even _started_ on 3 of the songs I promised would be done by next week.” Jihoon feels the fear creeping up on him slowly. Instead of sleep just right around the corner, it’s the comeback and the upcoming deadlines waiting to beat him to a pulp. He tenses unconsciously, and his fingers tighten around his pencil.

Jihoon doesn’t notice when Soonyoung opens his eyes and sits up, a frown present on his face. The older rolls off the bed, and Jihoon lets out a pained grunt when he gets elbowed in the cheek. Soonyoung only gives a half-assed apology before he makes himself comfortable next to Jihoon on the floor.

“Seungcheol hyung’s going to kill us.” Jihoon grumbles as he attempts to scoot away from Soonyoung, but when said boy finally settles, their thighs are still brushing against each other.

Soonyoung barging in Jihoon’s room isn’t a rare occurrence. It’s been happening too much lately, actually. He even barges in Jihoon’s studio at ass o’clock in the morning, coincidentally the same time Jihoon decides to strangle himself with a wire. Soonyoung tried to join him instead of stopping Jihoon, so Jihoon had told himself that he couldn’t have the death of a member on his hands, therefore choosing to stop the both of them instead. They finished two songs that night.

Seungcheol, however, is another story. He caught them staying up once, knocking on Jihoon’s door early in the morning to announce that breakfast was ready. When he received no response, Seungcheol pounded on the door until Jihoon opened it with red eyes and the intention of murdering their oldest member. If it wasn’t for Soonyoung staring blankly at the floor, covered in music sheets and a playing video of their Mansae choreography in his hands, Seungcheol would have thought they were smoking pot. In the end, Seungcheol refused to give them mercy and dragged them both by the ears, with the help of endless annoying antics from the other members. Practice that day was a living hell, so they both promised not to stay up again.

“You’re the one who barged in here.” Jihoon points out, but Soonyoung still doesn’t make a move to leave.

“Well, we’re not going to stay up all night, we’re going to sleep.”

Jihoon lets out a humorless laugh. Sure. 

They both get back to work. Soonyoung expresses his opinions on the songs Jihoon has managed to make so far, and he tells Jihoon what he likes, what he doesn’t like, and what he thinks the others might like. It was nice to get a second opinion, so Jihoon works dutifully. Soonyoung arranges the lyrics while Jihoon messes with the looping beat on his laptop, laughing when Soonyoung begs him to make it stop.

Jihoon, on the otherhand, offers countless of starting concepts for Don't Wanna Cry and entertains Soonyoung’s ideas until Soonyoung gets his “eureka!” moment and starts dancing around Jihoon’s room. At one point, though, he knocks down Jihoon’s metal tower of energy drinks. Jihoon groans and throws a can at him, but Soonyoung dodges it with a laugh. 

Jihoon stretches then leans his head back on the bed, massaging the crick on his neck. “Can you get us more energy drinks? You’re quieter than I am, and I don’t want hyung to catch me. He might hide my pack again.”

Soonyoung stops dancing and eyes the cans on the floor. “You’re going to get diabetes,” he chastises, “you should sleep.”

“Look at this,” Jihoon gathers up the music sheets in his hands and scoffs. “I may be halfway through, but I’m not done.”

“Give it to me.” Oh, no no no. Jihoon wasn’t in the mood to fight.

“Fuck off, Kwon Soonyoung. Let me work in peace.”

“Ji,” Soonyoung had taken a step forward, and suddenly, Jihoon’s heart starts beating faster. It must be the energy drinks, he thinks. “Give me the goddamn music sheets.”

Jihoon scrambles up the bed as soon as Soonyoung jumps on him, and they start a literal wrestling match on the sheets. Jihoon clutches the music sheets to his chest, and attempts to push Soonyoung away with his feet. Soonyoung struggles to keep Jihon’s feet away from face, and an accidental push to Jihoon’s rib makes the younger blurt out a laugh.

They both freeze, and Jihoon looks up at Soonyoung with wide eyes.

“No,” Jihoon starts, but Soonyoung is already reaching for him. “Yah! Soonyoung- no! Hey! Stop!”

Soonyoung uses one hand to snatch the music sheets while his other hand tickles Jihoon’s sides. Jihoon is squirming and laughing at the same time, face red and glowing and happy. So really, Soonyoung thinks he wouldn’t mind getting kicked in the face if he’s able to see the rare sight of Jihoon like this.

When Soonyoung throws the music sheets down on the floor, Jihoon slaps Soonyoung’s hands away. 

“That wasn’t fair. That was cheating.”

“Nothing is fair when you’re high off energy drinks and lack of sleep, Hoonie.” Soonyoung sticks his tongue out, then lies down on the bed beside Jihoon.

“Uh,” Jihoon frowns at him, “what are you doing? Go back to your room?” Jihoon freaks internally when he says it more as a question than a statement, but Soonyoung doesn’t seem to think much of it. He even groans and spreads his arms and legs in the form of a starfish, purposely laying his arm and leg on top of Jihoon

“No. Let me sleep here.” Soonyoung closes his eyes, and doesn’t open them again even when Jihoon lets out a noise of distaste. 

“Push me off the bed if you really want me to leave.”

So Jihoon pushes Soonyoung’s arm away, and he _does_ intend to push the other man off. But when Jihoon turns on his side, places his hands on Soonyoung’s shoulder and pushes lightly, he finds that he isn’t surprised when Soonyoung doesn’t move an inch. Jihoon grips his shirt now, preparing to push him again. Soonyoung just opens one eye to look at the struggling boy, so Jihoon huffs and rolls onto his back to stare up at the ceiling before he does something stupid like kis- no!

“If you snore, I will smother you in your sleep.”

Soonyoung snickers. 

“You know that can’t be helped.” A comfortable silence settles over them, and Jihoon is hyperaware of his heart still beating rapidly against his chest, _again_ , the result of his energy drinks, when Soonyoung turns to him and says, “sleep with me.”

Jihoon almost recoils when he barely stops the words that come out of his mouth.

“Shouldn’t you take me out on a date first?” This one, he doesn’t blame the energy drinks, but he does blame his fucked up sleeping schedule for 2 weeks now.

Soonyoung laughs. A bright, loud laugh that makes his eyes look like slits, makes him pull his legs up to his chest, and lights up the dim space of Jihoon’s room. Jihoon thinks that it really wasn’t _that_ funny, hell, it wasn’t funny at all, but he also thinks he doesn’t care when Soonyoung turns to his side and faces Jihoon with shining eyes and a dopey smile on his face.

“Sleep, Jihoon-ah.”

And Jihoon wants to, he does. He wants to sleep when his room feels so warm on this cold, cold night. But he can’t. So he says, just that.

“I can’t.”

“You can’t?” Soonyoung raises an eyebrow. “Or you won’t?”

“I can’t.” Fuck, Soonyoung is still staring at him. Jihoon fumbles for another answer. “The energy drinks.”

“The energy drinks,” Soonyoung repeats, and Jihoon looks at him cautiously. What Soonyoung does next makes Jihoon scramble his brain on who to blame.

“What are you-“ Soonyoung had scooted closer, wrapped an arm around Jihoon and proceeded to close his eyes likenit wasn’t a big deal. Jihoon’s eyes go wide, but Soonyoung says nothing. Jihoon tries again. “Soonyoung-“

The latter sighs like the answer is obvious. “I want to sleep, and I know you’re just going to wait until I fall asleep to work again, so you’re going to stay here until I fall asleep or else I’m going to stay awake and bother you so much you won’t be able to get any work done.”

That shuts Jihoon up. Soonyoung doesn’t say anything else after that either, and silence settles over them once again. Jihoon tries not to, really, but he ends up straing at Soonyoung’s relaxed face, and despite the goddamn energy drinks _still_ making his heart beat faster than its normal rate, Jihoon feels his eyelids grow heavy. Not even half an hour ago, Jihoon could only think of work, deadlines, and more work.

But now, being this close together, all Jihoon can think of is Soonyoung.

Soonyoung and his eyes, Soonyoung and his messy black hair, Soonyoung and his calming breathing pattern, Soonyoung and his fingers trailing up and down Jihoon’s arm mindlessly and suddenly Jihoon can’t _think_ anymore because Soonyoung had opened his eyes again, and Jihoon can feel his heart trying to come out of his throat when he looks at him, and Jihoon’s even more awake now, but his eyes are drooping.

“Stop thinking,” Soonyoung whispers, and Jihoon thinks that oh, if only it was that easy to stop thinking of you.

Jihoon can’t take this. He has to work. He has to do something-- anything away from Soonyoung. He lifts his arm up to Soonyoung’s chest with Soonyoung’s gaze still on him. Instead of pushing, Jihoon tangles his fingers in Soonyoung’s shirt.

So _that’s_ why he couldn’t push Soonyoung away earlier, Jihoon’s mind reasons. His grip is weak from all the sugar he consumed from his energy drinks. Yes, that’s it.

Soonyoung smiles at him, and God, why does he keep smiling? Jihoon tightens his grip on the shirt when Soonyoung scoots even closer, and if he was close before, he’s even closer now. He’s so close that Jihoon thinks Soonyoung is going to kiss him, but Soonyoung lifts his hand to Jihoon’s face and cups his cheek. His eyes finally close when Soonyoung brushes his thumb back and forth his cheekbone.

At that moment, Jihoon thinks _he_ wants to kiss Soonyoung.

So he does. 

It’s awkward. Their noses bump because Jihoon’s eyes are closed, but when he finally finds Soonyoung’s lips, he feels the vibrations of the sound of surprise Soonyoung makes at the back of his throat. Soonyoung tangles his hand in the hair at the back of Jihoon’s head and kisses him back, and they both know that this was a long time coming. The pressure against Jihoon’s lips makes his heart do backflips, and his hand is suddenly itching to write something- something for Soonyoung and Soonyoung alone. After countless nights of staying up together and lingering looks in the practice room, none of them dared to make the first move. But now, Jihoon is sleepy, he’s tired, he’s scared, but he’s content. He feels safe in Soonyoung’s arms, satisfied, happy. He doesn’t know how long he’s wanted to kiss Soonyoung, but he knows he does want it. He wants Soonyoung.

And he knows, deep in his heart, that he has him.

 

***

 

At six o’clock in the morning, Seungcheol doesn’t even bother knocking before entering Jihoon’s room. Jisoo had been the one to make the rounds of telling everyone breakfast was ready, but when he came back with no Jihoon or Soonyoung, Seungcheol already knew. Jisoo had shook his head, told him to _let them sleep, Cheollie._ But Seungcheol waved him off, after all, they had promised to stop staying up. This doesn’t only affect the team’s performance, but each one of their respective healths as well. Seungcheol cares so much more about that.

But when he walks inside the room, his words immediately die on his tongue.

Soonyoung is staring at the ceiling, Jihoon on his chest, sleeping more soundly than Seungcheol had seen in months. Soonyoung is tracing circles on Jihoon’s back, but his actions stop when he hears Seungcheol enter. He glances at Seungcheol, and Soonyoung can practically see the ongoing war in his head.

“Let him sleep, hyung. Please.” Soonyoung whispers, resting his hand on Jihoon’s hair. “He’s so overworked. I’ll accept the consequences with him later.”

And Seungcheol softens, because he’s always been soft for his boys, these two especially. They have worked so hard getting Seventeen to what it is now, and he can’t let that go unappreciated. So instead, he steps back and grips the door handle in his hand.

“Tell Jihoon practice was canceled and we have the day off, and tell him I’m not mad,” Seungcheol takes in their position again, Soonyoung almost protectively holding Jihoon close to his chest, Jihoon with his legs tangled with Soonyoung’s, snoring lightly. Seungcheol looks up to see Soonyoung smile at him, and Seungcheol notes he hasn’t seen him smile like this in weeks. So he nods and tells Soonyoung, “I’ll tell the other members not to bother you. Get some rest, Soonyoung-ah. You need it too.” Then, he leaves.

Seungcheol has to battle 9 groggy overgrown babies about getting woken up early, and where’s Jihoon hyung? Soonyoung hyung? Why do they get a day off and we don’t? Why do we still have to practice? And he kind of wants to bash his head in a wall. Seungcheol finds Jisoo leaning against the counter, smiling at him as he sips from his coffee mug, so Seungcheol just sighs and mutters a half assed excuse before taking the mug away from Jisoo. Time to start the day.

Jihoon and Soonyoung wake up around noon, and after a cute moment of Jihoon’s sleepy mumbles and confused moans, Soonyoung gets smothered in the face with a pillow for not waking him and wasting half a day. It takes Soonyoung at least an hour to calm Jihoon down, and even then, he still gets death glares over the dining table when they get their food. But when Jihoon stands next to him to do the dishes too, when Jihoon gets him another cup of coffee despite his never-ending glares, when Jihoon doesn’t leave his side for the rest of the day, when Jihoon grips his wrist and says “sleep well” before they part ways after dinner, 

Soonyoung thinks he wouldn’t mind doing all of it again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! this is the FIRST EVER fic that i’ve finished AND published? so technically this is my first fic but wtv please leave comments! was it too rushed? were they too out of character? did i use the wrong words? commas? punctuations marks? grammar? i really want to get better at writing, cause i’ve been wanting to write fics for at least 2 years now but i never seem to finish them  any comments, even negative ones, will be appreciated! im a slut for criticism lmao but im serious, pls., let me know of ur thoughts… again!!! thank u!!!! i love u!!!
> 
> pls talk to my soohoon deprived ass on twt @hailhoshi


End file.
